Arrival on Berk
by Ze Great Camicazi
Summary: The first in a multi-part series. This one tells of Anju's arrival on Berk. ToothlessxOC


**Okay this is just something I thought I would contribute to one of the best movies I have ever seen. Anju is my character and this is like a multi-part series. This is just the first story. The story of Anju's arrival on Berk. I hope you like it! This thing series is approximately four long.**

(Anju's POV)

I am Anju. The Last Dragon Queen. I am fifteen and am searching for the last island inhabited by dragons. The final hope for me. Berk. After flying continuously for almost three months, only swimming every now and then to keep me awake and catch me a meal and land on an island to rest a little, I was here. I stood on the beach in my human form looking up at all the young humans flying on the backs of the dragons. One, a Night Furry, dipped low enough to almost slap me with its tail. That was when I saw the boy looking back. I saw the makeshift tail on the dragon and my expertiece vision saw the lad was also crippled. Suddenly a Nadder with a blonde lass on its back flew by me as well looking at the brown haired boy and back at me. I saw her mouth "Who is she" and him shrug. Another shock when the night furry turned around and spotted me, his green eyes lighting up. He turned around flew back down to me almost crashing to get to me fast enough. I jumped back and ducked as the other dragon also charged flying right over my head. I felt one barrel right into my chest, pinning me to the ground. My eyes were closed and I didn't quite catch which one. I felt a large tongue rough from years of flames dancing across it. I pushed him off of him and opened my eyes to see the boy helping push the night furry off of me.

"Down Toothless. Down boy," he said, the dragon looked at me and licked his lip. I smiled but soon found myself tackled again by another dragon. The girl jumped off pushing it away as well.

"Stand down Tarak!" she yelled. This dragon listened better and sat back looking at me from the side of his head. I stood up dusted off my leather skirt and my bare legs disappeared into my leather boots that reached up to my knees. My shirt was wool and wrapped around me with an Asian flair but I knew that I was in Greenland now and would have to dress warmly.

"Sorry about that usually Tarak and Toothless listen better than that to our cues. You sure seemed to get their attention quickly," she said, giving Tarak's nose one last shove. "I'm Astrid, this is Hiccup."

"Please, don't say anything about my name."

"No problem. It scares the trolls and fairies away and keeps you safe as a child. I'm Anju by the way," I said. Getting funny looks from Astrid and Hiccup. "What? They exist!" I said shrugging. I smiled and started to walk away. Having to duck every other step because of the dragons attacking me. I turned and gave a miner growl that only the dragons could here. Almost immediately they listened to their Riders again. I looked around and heard the night furry take flight and then land at the chieftain's house who then embraced the lad and I realized it was his father. I made my way over to them and saw Hiccup gesture to me and caught the final words of "She is a natural with the dragons and needs a place to stay dad."

"She is welcome here, son." I smiled and hoisted my bag onto my back. I looked up and growled as a foreboding wind blew through my gold hair. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. A deep growl echoed in my throat and I began to wonder if I had eaten enough Fire Stones to keep my flame sustained for this fight. I knew I would definitely need it. I shrugged it slightly off when the chief laid a giant beefy hand on my shoulder. "Why don't you get to your room and rest? You must have had a long journey."

"Thank you sir."

"I am Stoic this is my right hand man Gobber. If you need anything let one of us know."

"Thank you I am called Anju." As if on cue every dragon within earshot screeched to a halt be it on land or in the sky which was not exactly the best idea for those in the air. I cringed as they crashed. And sighed. I didn't know how long this charade of mine would last. I may be forced to return to solitary. Or the ruined palace of the Dragons in the sky. Tears welled in my eyes but I bit them down. "Thank you," I whispered again. "Please excuse me a moment." I said running to a cliff and sliding to a stop. I looked around there wasn't a sound for the next few moments and I took a deep breath on the cliff. I knew that the Wyvrn clans would come looking for me. I was a promised bride to the Wyvrn's. Dragons and Wyvrns aren't the same species but distant cousins. They want me as a bride so that their clans can grow stronger... more intelligent like us dragons. I sat down and stared out across the sea. Perhaps I could run again. They would never find this island and the remaining dragons could be safe. "Papa. What should I do?" I asked the sky. "Mama. Help me," I knew that now would be my best chance to get away and actually fly before all the questions and constant watch of the guest began so I stood to my full height and stood on the edge of the cliff.

"Wait!" I heard, before the night furry slung his body in front of mine, his wings beating in the air to keep him aloft.

"What are you doing?" Hiccup asked, worry and questioning of insanity evident in his voice.

"Um... getting as close to the edge as possible so I could see the ocean better," I said quickly coming up with a lie. Toothless snorted in aggravation at my lie.

"Well it's even a better view from the back of a dragon," he said.

"Imagine what the dragon sees," I mumbled, feeling myself getting drug into a lie I wouldn't be able to get out of.

"Huh?"

"I-uh- I really don't think that's such a good idea."

"You scared of dragons or something?"

"No! Nothing like that...it's just...oh. Forget it!" I said, diving from the cliff.

"Go Buddy! We gotta catch her!" I heard as my hands caught fire and it surrounded me turning me into the dragon I was. My body built like a sleek horses with a long tail used as a rudder in the sky. My head was that of a typical dragon with long horns on my back and spikes running down my spine. I had wings three yards and a half wide and my claws were sharp as could be. I had blue and gold scales that glittered in the sun and I arched landing on the cliff I had just dove from.

"What? Who are you?" I growled slightly and took to the sky again arching and swirling in graceful patterns used in flight. Toothless wasted little to no time joining and soon we had an aerial dance going. My ears caught the sound of cheering from the lads friends. I landed and looked over at the young humans. They smiled at Hiccup and Toothless. I shook my great form and then walked off into the forest. I broke into a lope and then heard more dragons behind me.

"We gotta catch that dragon!" I heard one shout. I snaked my head around. Damn I was gonna be caught and "trained". I shook and took off. My claws clattered on the ground and my wings were pressed close to my back to enhance my speed. I ran as fast as a wild unicorn and was as nimble as kilin jumping through the woods. I wasn't gonna get trained like those others. I knew that they were still wild but had found their bonded brothers and sisters. I had already had mine. Kalin. She was my sister and daughter of the emperor. I dove off the cliff and felt my serpentine body slice into the water. I returned to my human self and then began to swim swiftly to the beach. I didn't want to get caught but knew that Hiccup and Toothless knew my secret. I began to claw up the cliff side and curse my soaked clothes in this freezing weather. I shook and then heard the flap of wings behind me. I turned and saw Hiccup floating there on Toothless.

"I won't tell your secret," he said. I nodded and he offered his hand to help me on the dragon. I made a leap and landed astride him. He looked back at me with a grin in his green eye. I gave a "shut up" growl and we flew to the top of the cliff. I leapt from his back and looked up at him.

"Thanks." He nodded. I looked up.

"Your girlfriend wants you," I said, seeing Astrid waving. He smiled and joined her shortly thereafter. I turned and sneezed before making my way to the chief's home.

Late that night I was tired but not sleepy so I figured on exploring the village some before I fell asleep. I walked through the candle lit village thinking how peaceful it was and then. How serene. I smiled and then heard them. I turned on my heel and between two houses saw Hiccup and Astrid kissing with quite a lot of fire in their lips. Tarak and Toothless were standing by watching and not really caring. I blushed and cleared my throat causing the two of them to freeze. Hiccup's hair was a complete disaster with Astrid's hands still scraping through it while her hair was gripped in his own. Their faces were flush and their breathing hard. I looked to the two dragons.

"Come on fellas. It is WAY past your bedtime," I said, motioning Toothless and Tarak to head home. They happily obliged and I followed them. "Continue. Sorry for the...uh...interruption," I said, slinking away. Toothless nudged me and then gripped my belt with his teeth before dragging me to the woods with him. I gasped as he pulled me into the trees with a dragons laugh.

"Toothless what the-?" He then pinned me and gave a soft purr. I looked into his eyes. They were large orbs of awe. He licked my cheek and then sat back just looking at me. He snorted and I smiled. I noticed that look. Toothless was giving me a look that only one other dragon had ever given me. His name was Lu Kan and he and I had planned on eloping. I felt my heart break again as I remembered watching him die to save me at the hands of a wyvrn. The councilors had wanted me to marry into their clan hoping for peace and like a child at the age of three would I agreed. It wasn't until the wyvrns killed almost all of my people by ambush that I had any say...and that's only because the councilors had died too. I transformed into a dragon and lay down tears rolling down my dragon cheeks. Toothless, by now completely confused, lay down beside me and covered me with one of his jet black wings to try to comfort me. I looked at him and nuzzled into the hollow of his neck.

_Please don't cry Highness. It can't be all that bad. Do not be sad _he said.

"It is," and so I proceeded to tell him of my life. In return he told me how General Karan had treated them. I looked over at him and smiled. At least we understood each other. He and I had a special bond that, while not quite what he wanted it to be (yet), was unique and capable of growing into something more. That night we slept in that clearing. His wing wrapped protectively around me and his deep rumbling purr a lullaby to a distraught Queen.

The next morning I awoke to a band of whooping teens. "Hey, Hiccup! We found Toothless! It looks like he has a girlfriend. That wild dragon from yesterday. Good boy Toothless." I heard his growl and felt the cold as he lifted his wing from my form.

"Easy boy. We want to train her so she can stay with us, okay?" My eyes fluttered open and I saw Toothless standing guard in front of me. Suddenly Hiccup burst from the bushes.

"There you are," he said spotting Toothless and rushing forward to hug his friend. Giving the other teen's ample opportunity to capture me. Only then did he notice the "girlfriend" was still there. The ropes cut into my scales, making Toothless that much angrier. Hiccup tried pulling them off but I saw the pain shoot through his eyes as a cramp shot through his prosthesis. Toothless was torn between us.

"Take care of him," I commanded, "He always comes first. Trust me. Your rider always comes first." I cried remembering how I abandoned Kalin to save Lu Kan only to find them both dead. "I can take care of myself!" I cried to him. He nodded and rushed toward Hiccup. I closed my eyes and found my Deep Magic. I let it take over so that I could wake up free and hopefully find all humans alive as well.

(Hiccup's POV)

I looked up in time to see Anju's blue eyes turn a florescent green. The color of Toothless' when we are hunting on a clear night. A burst of power racked through all in the vicinity and she stood and shook the ropes, teenagers still clinging to them, off of her as if they were mere water droplets. She turned to us growled and disappeared into the woods. I looked to my friends lying on the ground all staring after her. I sighed and Toothless nudged my shoulder.

"She'll be okay, buddy," I said, patting his head. I couldn't get that strange change in emotion out of my head though. One moment she was scared out of her mind, you could read it in her ocean foam eyes. The next they turned that shocking green and she was just angry. Like anyone would dare to touch her. Toothless leaned down so I could climb on his back.

"Still we should probably track her and make sure she's okay," he said. Toothless snorted and followed his suggestion, taking off into the woods as fast as his legs could carry us. His nostrils flared for her sent. I took it he found it when he practically took flight right out from under me. I grabbed the saddle better and ducked low over him. I almost flew over his head when he slid to a stop on the edge of a cliff. There she sat her long tail curled around her and her head stretched up looking at the crystalline moon. I looked down at my friend. His slight rumbled purring caught her attention and she turned to them, her eyes were still a glowing green but quickly faded to their normal blue. She collapsed and Toothless stepped forward. I knew we couldn't leave her here but I couldn't well take her back to the village in her dragon form either.

"What do we do bud?" I asked, not really expecting a decent answer. He snorted and walked over to her nudging her unconscious form with his nose.

"It's no use buddy. She is unconscious. She can't hear you," I said, touching him on his neck. He turned his head to me and gave a whine.

"We gotta tell Dad, don't we?" I asked, knowing that Anju would be mad. But she would wake up even angrier in a stable someone's dragon.

"Come on. We gotta hurry," I said, jumping onto my back (easier said than done with this prosthesis.) We flew as fast as we could to the house and finally convinced Dad that we needed his help with something urgent. He followed us as fast as he could though there were times that I thought if he didn't hurry it would be too late to save Anju from the hands of the teens. When we got there, however, Anju was still laying there in an unconscious state. I ran forward, well hobble ran forward, and put my hand on her snout. She was still unresponsive of the world around her.

"What did you want to show me?" Dad gasped, finally catching up.

"She needs help. We can't let the other villagers see her. We need to somehow get her back to Toothless's shed without them seeing her and asking questions," I started, explaining quickly, not noticing Toothless making his way over to Anju's side. I heard him start a low humming in a melodically form beside her. Dad and I stepped back as a blue and gold dancing flame surrounded the dragons form. Dad jumped back then stepped back forward as the flames dissipated and a weakened Anju lay in the dragons place.

"How-"

"I'll explain later. But now we have to get her back to the village now!" I said, grabbing at Anju's arm and pulling her along. Dad put a hand on my shoulder and then lifted the girl as if she were as light as a bag of feathers. I turned to Toothless and pulled myself into his saddle. Dad took off jogging to the house and Toothless and I raced to the house behind them. We got there at almost the same time. Dad barreled into the house and gently lay Anju down. He turned to me after that.

"When were you gonna tell me about this?" he asked, after we got her situated.

"I was sworn not to. She is the Last Dragon Queen. She can tell us the rest when she wakes up," I said, looking over at her sleeping on the bed that I had been in when I woke up without my foot. Toothless curled up beside her bed and I really hoped that she would wake up soon and could clear up this storm.

(Anju's POV)

I faintly remembered hearing them talking about me. I felt the warm blankets and sheets around me. I felt my eyes shifting under my eyelids and I stretched a little. I then heard a delighted purr beside my ear. I gave off a slight growl and then groaned rolling over and pulling the blankets over my head.

"She's awake." I heard Stoic say. I groaned and slowly sat up putting my hand to my head feeling sick to my stomach. I don't get why I fainted I never faint when I used Deep Magic before...ever. Why this time? Why with such a simple spell did I faint? I stood and looked at my human form. I don't remember turning human again.

"We need to talk." I looked up. Stoic. "I know of your secret. But I want to know more. Tell me why. Tell me about you." My face paled and I looked at Hiccup. I growled at him.

"YOU PROMISED! YOU PROMISED!" I cried, looking at him. "I RAN TO GET FREE FROM THIS AND YOU PROMISED THAT YOU WOULDN'T TELL!" I was enraged. I looked at Hiccup and then at Toothless and tore out the door. Hiccup started after me but Toothless was faster. He took off beside me. He jumped in front of me a gurgling rumble in his throat. He had large pupils in the dark night.

_Go back Anju. They just want to help you. They want to protect you._

_Hiccup broke a promise to a queen. I was betrayed what would you have done?_

_Not much if I knew the circumstances._

_I don't think so. I know the blood of dragons to well. I am not Karan but I am powerful. You are too. I can teach you. But I-I don't know if I can trust Hiccup and Stoic anymore. I-I just don't know what is going on. I- Deep Magic has always been my ally-but now-now it's all messed up. I- I don't know what is happening. I feel so lost._

_It's okay, Anju. I promise to protect you._

"Anju!" I heard them shout. I lifted my head into his shoulder and cried. He placed a paw around me and then put his head on my shoulder. I patted his back and then turned to my fate.

"I am sorry. I- I have had a rough time...a rough life. I have survived solely by not trusting others. Forgive my rash decisions. I will tell you my tale. But first we must all get our rest."

The next morning I woke to the rain and distant food cooking. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes as my stomach growled in protest of my laziness. I yielded to my growling stomach's wishes and got up pulling on my shirt, skirt, and boots. I clasped my belt shut with a curled dragon adorning the gold belt buckle.

I ran a brush from my pack through my knee length golden hair and began to weave it into a braid that I tied up with a tiny leather thong. The resulting braid fell to my lower back. I looked at my reflection and smiled in satisfaction.

I made my way down the stairs and into the main room of the house. Hiccup and Stoic were already waiting for me. I smiled cautiously and stood on the edge of the room like an outcast though it was obvious that they wanted me to come into the light. I hadn't realized that Toothless was behind me until he decided to oblige to his masters wishes and shoved me into the light. I stumbled my foot got caught under a board making me fall into the fire. I sat up, my hand blazing. Hiccup and Stoic started forward with a look of shock and a bucket of water that they seemingly pulled from thin air. I lifted my non blazing hand and then lifted the one on fire and smiled as the flames danced on my fingertips. I slowly clenched my fist and the fire, obediently died out.

I caught their shocked gazes as I the last wisps of smoke curled around my fist, a ghost of its former glory. I smiled and reopened my hand showing it to them, to prove there was no burns.

"I am a dragon. Remember," I said, smiling. "I transform in the flames of Deep Magic which can burn worse than normal flames most of the time. I am immune to the pain."

There was an awkward silence that was broken by four rumbling stomachs, growling in protest at their lack of food. I blushed but Toothless, the ever impatient, as Night Furries are, began shoving all of us to the door. I finally submitted to his ever pestilent shoving and made my way outside. The scent of fresh fish was overwhelming. Vikings were all throwing it into feeding dishes by the buckets. My mouth watered and I had an insatiable need to join the dragons but knew that if I were to keep my secret from the rest of the village I needed to eat with the rest of the villagers.

Unfortunately for me that meal consisted of ham and eggs. I liked it as long as it was meat but the fish sooooo smelled better. Hiccup sat with his friends while Stoic joined his brothers in battle at another part of the room. I stood my meal in hand looking for a place to sit. I found me a place in the corner closest to the dragons.

They all looked up from their naps or little leftovers of fish bones and fish heads. I gave them a smile and a couple of Terrors jumped up with (miraculously) a whole fish in their mouths. The cod was bigger than any fish I had seen in a long time.

_Queen Anju need food._

_Human give Queen human food._

_Must bring food._

I could tell from their thoughts that Karan had installed a sense of obedience and demand when it came to his gluttonous demands. It made me want to bring the bastard back to life so I could kill him. The tiny Terrors dropped the fish on the table in front of me. I smiled at them and shook my head.

_No little brothers. You are free. This is your fish. You eat it. I have my own food._

_Queen need food._

"No," I said more firmly, this time with my voice. Astrid had walked over and was petting her Nadder who, like all the other dragons was looking at me expectantly.

"They are seeing if you can be trusted. It is something dragons rarely do anymore but occasionally they still do it. I would listen to them if I were you. It is like the ultimate show of trust."

I knew what the dragons were really doing but I nodded and picked up the fish. The Terrors looked at me with what seemed to be a triumphant grin. I pulled the raw fish to my mouth and took a big bite. The sweet (A: N/ remember this is a dragons perspective) juices rolled over my tongue. I loved this taste and had to fight not to devour the rest of the fish. I looked down at the Terrors and swallowed. They left the fish with me and strutted back to their resting places.

"They like you," she said.

_We got Queen food. She let us live. She pleased with us._

I smiled and stood, the ham and eggs still sitting on my plate. Astrid gave me a knowing look. The fish was now hidden in my bag that I had thought to grab before I left the house. I made my way back to the chief's house on the hill, decorated with bright colors and arching dragons. I opened the door and sat down at the table, pulling the fish from my bag and tearing into the flesh.

I was finishing off the fish when the door opened and the wind struck my face. I heard a gagging sound and saw Hiccup and Stoic standing in the door. I gulped down the last of the fish and smiled at them.

"What?"

"Alright, now that we know your secret, let us know your story," Stoic said, still shuddering from the sight of me devouring a raw fish.

"I am Anju. Last Queen of Dragons. The "queen" you killed about three months ago was actually an ambassador/ general for me and I was going to dispatch him soon anyway. I appreciate your work. I was born in Grand Nation in the Sky. The floating palaces of Tenjo, Heavenly Castle, between China and Japan. When I was three my mother and father began the wyvrn war. They are built like a nightmare and a nadder but can't breathe fire. Instead they have venom on the tips of their tails that can kill or knock unconscious a victim.

"After my parents death in the war the councilors begged the wyvrn prince Kea to take me as his wife. When the time came for me to married to him my rider Kilan and my chosen mate Lu kan fought and died. Along with half of the palace and most of the dragons. Even Deep Magic couldn't save us. I ran away because I knew that there were dragons here and I knew that you wouldn't give up without a fight as well. I need help. Please, can you help me?" I asked, tears rolling from my face as the memories flooded my mind.

"Of course we will help you," Stoic said, placing a hand on my shoulder. I looked up into his green eyes and smiled my appreciation. I stood and wiped my tears.

"I'll be fine."

Suddenly a loud sound echoed in the air. A roar of warning from dragons and a roar I had hoped I would never hear on this island. The wyvrns had found me. I ran out of the house and looked into the sky. My eyes widened.

"Scouting wyvrns! Gather the best flying and firing dragons. We have to fight them back!" I shouted, the dragons hearing and gathering their humans to fight. I ran back into the house and grabbed my bow, arrows, sword (katana), and fans.

I got out in time to see Toothless and Hiccup take to the air and a wyvrn fly behind me. I sliced into the scales with my sword and began to run through the village the wyvrn's spotting me the whole time. I saw Gobber fighting one and another flying in to help. I ran forward drawing my bow.

"Sanctus Espiritus!" I shouted, a spell that I use to strengthen anything that needs it. It pierced the wyvrn in the heart. I turned and began fighting along with the rest of the citizens of Berk. I looked up and spotted Astrid on her nadder in close combat with a wyvrn. Tarak's loud howl echoed as did Astrid's scream of fear and loss as he fell from the sky a hole in his chest where he was stung. I didn't think I ran to the cliff and jumped the fire surrounding me and transforming me into Queen Anju again. I caught the falling girl and felt her clinging to my neck.

"Tarak!" I heard her cry. I charmed a saddle so she could hang on then turned to the wyvrn who had killed Astrid's dragon. My eyes began to glow the rage of battle burned through my veins. I the wyvrn snapped at me and I shoved my hind claws into his chest ripping it open. I dove back and let my fan tail and wings catch me. I let out an enraged roar and a burst of power shot around me. All the wyvrns either fell dead or took off for home. I felt the power drain and my own strength failing. I began to fall from the sky.

_No! I have to get Astrid to the shore. I have to get her to safety! _My strength returned almost as soon as I thought that and I realized what it was. The Deep Magic won't work unless you have a bonded partner…duh. Did that mean I had two bonded partners? What about Tarak? I landed and Astrid clambered off of me. I took to the sky again and dove into the water looking for my fallen brother. I couldn't let him go without a proper funeral. I spotted the Nadder's body on the rocks, the blood attracting sharks. I clutched him in my claws and flew up into the sky with his body in my clutches.

I landed and looked at him. Astrid fell beside him crying. I lowered my head in condolence and let out a roar to the sky. The other dragons joined me in my tearful goodbye. Astrid looked up at me and touched my nose.

"Thank you," she said. I snorted and let the fire surround me. I might as well let them all know the truth. My human form took me over.

"You are welcome, sister," I said. "I didn't know until I caught you…but you and I are bonded. We are rider and dragon. Queen Anju and Astrid. Sisters in the sky." She looked up at me and seemed a bit shocked but understanding at the same time. Her expression reminded me of something like when you believe something but everything points against it until it is proven to be true and you are surprised to find that it was true.

"I had lost my Deep Magic and, until I had a goal, to save you, then it awoke. Do you agree to being my rider?" I asked though I knew the answer.

She looked at Tarak's torn body. "Do I get to kill the bastards who did this to Tarak?" I nodded. "Count me in," she said, a grin of grim pleasure playing on her features.

The wyvrn wars had officially begun.

**Okay now that this is finished I hope to get good reviews and that you are looking out for my next story where Toothless gets a human form. **


End file.
